I'll Always Protect My Family
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When Rachel and Sasha's birth father tries to kidnap their children, Sage jumps in to protect his family and lucky for them, a certain red Lauhinian, his father, and the Captain of the Black Tickle Knights come to help too. Done as a request for Steelcode. :)


**Steelcode, who owns Sage, asked for this one. Here you go, Amigo! Enjoy! :)**

 **Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. Mythology belongs to its respective owners. Jocu, King Lauhin, and Captain Optimo belong to guestsurprise. Summer and Forrest belongs to VinnieStokerLover. I only own Rachel, Sasha, Megan, and Courtney.**

* * *

 **I'll Always Protect My Family**

"Yummy!" Summer said as she licked her vanilla ice cream cone with rainbow sprinkles.

"Totally!" Forrest said, licking his chocolate ice cream cone with chocolate spinkles.

"The best ever!" Megan said as she ate her banana split.

Courtney and Sage smiled at their siblings as they ate their ice cream sundaes. "I'm glad Mom and Aunt Rachel let us take our siblings into town," the fifteen-year-old boy said.

"Me too," said Courtney, who had just turned twelve a week ago. "And that there haven't been any attacks from enemies lately."

"That too," he agreed with his cousin.

They had just finished their ice cream when Summer looked over at a car and gasped. "Guys, I think that man is watching us," she said, a note of fear in her voice.

They turned to see she was right and they all stood up, on guard. Sage felt the wolf inside him start to stir, which meant his wolf side sensed trouble.

The man stepped out and Courtney gasped in alarm. "It's him!" She said. "Mom and Aunt Sasha's birth father!"

Megan, recalling the last time she had encountered the horrible man, ran over to Forrest and Summer, pulling them towards the ice cream shop. "We've got to hide!" She said urgently. "And call Mommy and Aunt Rachel!"

Sage stood in front of his sister and cousins. "I'll stop him from following you," he said. "Run home quick and call them on the way."

As he faced the dangerous man again, Sage shifted his eyes from human eyes to wolf eyes, hoping to spook the man, but to his shock, that didn't deter the man at all. Instead, he just came closer.

"Well, no doubt my daughters will listen to me with you five in my care," he said with a sneer.

"Back off," Sage said warningly.

The man glared at him. "Who's going to make me, boy?" He asked as he reached for his jacket pocket.

"Run!" Courtney cried out, urging her brother, sister, and cousin to run and she was about to run too when she heard Sage grunt and saw the man come towards her and grab her arm. "Let go of me!"

Seeing this, Sage transformed at once into his wolf form and latched onto the man's arm like a police dog would a suspect and he held on tight as the man tried to shake him off. Courtney was also fighting him off as she watched the younger kids run, but they did pause and turn to look at them. "Keep running!" She called out to them. "Get Mom and Aunt Sasha!"

Megan then had an idea. "Summer! Your wind powers!" She said.

Seeing what her cousin had in mind, Summer moved her hands and a strong gust of wind came up, nearly knocking the dangerous man off balance. Courtney was using her telekinesis to try and break free and Sage grew himself to be as big as a German Sheppard, anchoring himself and still holding onto the dangerous man's arm.

As soon as Summer saw it was helping, she and Forrest and Megan ran as fast as they could for the mansion. But as they were running, they got a little tired and almost collapsed, but suddenly, they felt arms come around them and lift them up. "Whoa, kiddos. What's wrong?" Asked a familiar voice.

They looked to see it was Four Arms holding them. "Uncle Four Arms!" Forrest said in relief, hugging him.

"Mommy and Auntie Sasha's birth father is after us!" Summer said urgently.

"He's got Courtney and Sage is trying to save her!" Megan said.

Hearing that, Four Arms narrowed his eyes. "First off, I'm getting you kids to the Mansion and then I'm calling for backup," he said, running towards the mansion at break-neck speed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sage was still holding on, despite the fact that the dangerous man, having had enough, was trying to get him to let go, smashing him into a nearby wall. "Sage!" Courtney cried out in worry as she struggled to get free. "Leave us alone!"

"Shut up, brat!" He yelled at her, pushing her away now and smacking Sage hard on the head.

The boy held on, but he was in pain. "Jocu!" He tried to cry out, though it was muffled as he still held onto the man's arm.

Jocu had been discussing business with his father and Captain Optimo when his ears perked up and he sensed Sage's pain. Opening a portal, he gasped in horror as he saw a man he knew too well slap Courtney and knock her down before hitting Sage, but the boy was in wolf form and not letting go. King Lauhin, seeing this, growled angrily. Optimo stood as well. "Who is that man?" He asked.

"Rachel and Sasha's birth father," Jocu growled. "The same man that hurt them and their mother before their adoptive father rescued them."

"Optimo, get Courtney to the Mansion. Jocu, you get Sage. I'll deal with that monster personally," King Lauhin said.

"As you command, Sire," Optimo said.

"Yes, Father," Jocu said as the three teleported to Earth.

* * *

Courtney weakly got up after she had been hit again and looked to see Sage was in pain. "Sage," she said worriedly before gasping as two arms covered in black armor came around her.

"Easy, Courtney," came a voice and she turned to find the Captain of the Black Tickle Knights behind her. She instantly clung to him as he picked her up and ran for the Mansion.

King Lauhin growled, making the dangerous man look up at him and gulp, remembering last time. "You dare to harm these young ones?!" The king growled. "Just as Rachel and Sasha are under our protection, so are their children."

Sage, who was in pain, still managed to hold on but then saw Jocu approach. "Let him go, Sage. Father will take care of him," the red Lauhinian said.

The boy let go, almost collapsing, but Jocu caught him and moved away as King Lauhin grew to gigantic size, letting out a roar that scared the terrible man so badly that he got back in his car and drove as fast as he could out of Staybrook. Satisfied, the king turned to his son, who held Sage in his arms. "The mansion," the king said.

Nodding, Jocu teleported there with his father right behind him.

Rachel and Sasha were both upset when they had been told what happened by King Lauhin. "That monster has gone too far!" Rachel said angrily. "How dare he!"

"Harming our children is a big no-no," Sasha said as she watched Frankenstrike treat Sage for some cuts and bruises on his face along with some bruises on his back. Courtney thankfully was alright, though the left side of her face was red from where she had been slapped. Optimo held her in his lap as Rachel came over with some of Wildvine's special salve and rubbed it gently on her daughter's cheek. Megan, Summer, and Forrest came in and were worried about their older siblings and cousins.

"Why did that man come after us?" Megan asked.

"No doubt he was hoping to use you kids as leverage against us," Rachel said.

"He said something like that," Sage said, his breathing a bit labored.

"Shh," Sasha soothed her older son. "Just rest, hon."

"What if he comes back?" Summer asked worriedly.

King Lauhin picked her up. "Hopefully he will not," he said. "But if he does, I will deal with him personally."

Summer snuggled into his fur, as did Forrest and Megan, who were grateful that the king was willing to defend them too.

"I'm just thankful you heard Sage call to you," Rachel said as she sat down in a nearby chair. Jocu came up to her, gently massaging her shoulders as he felt her upset.

It was quiet a moment before Captain Optimo began tickling Courtney, getting her stomach and making her laugh. Seeing this, King Lauhin smiled and tickled the three small ones in his lap, making them giggle and laugh while Jocu pounced on Sasha and tickled her to pieces while one of his tails lightly tickled Sage's neck, making the boy laugh a little, though Jocu was careful as he knew the boy was still in pain. Frankenstrike turned his attention to Rachel, grabbing her and tickling her to make her laugh too.

Sage smiled as Jocu stopped tickling him and the boy slowly sat up. Seeing he was looking better, his little sister and cousins hugged him. "You saved us, Sage!" Forrest said.

"You protected us too," Courtney said with a smile.

He smiled. "I'll always protect my family," he said. "No matter what happens."

Sasha hugged her son. "I'm so proud of you, Sage," she said with a smile.

"As are we," King Lauhin said with a smile as they all gathered around for a group hug.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
